Junjou Forgiveness: The Story
by Anastasia Arendelle
Summary: Hmm...Usagi-san and Misaki get into a huge fight...sorry I suck at summaries...just read it...please, you'll like it...I hope
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hilo! ~~ I'm new to this…well not brand new. If you haven't already, you should go check out the poem I wrote. Basically, I thought I should explain what happened leading up to the poem. Hmm, what else? Oh yeah, disclaimer~~~. I don't own Junjou Romantica; I'm not a genius, y'know ;) **

Misaki's POV

I awoke from my sleep and looked over at my lover. Usagi-san slept so peacefully; like a baby. I smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He stirred a bit then went back to sleep.

What's happening today? I thought. (I always go through the events that are supposed to happen for the day in my head before I get up and make breakfast.) Oh, yeah! It's our anniversary. Starting today, we would be together for 6 years. The anniversary of our love, our happiness, and the days we've spent together…granted, it took like a year for me to admit my love for him, but you get my drift.

I bought him 2 more Suzuki-sans. One Suzuki-san had a big box full of chocolates; I know Usagi-san doesn't like sweets, but you know how the saying goes: 'It's the thought that counts'. The other Suzuki-san was a bear even bigger than me. He'll love the presents, for sure.

I couldn't help but wonder what he got me. I didn't really mind what he got me but there was only one thing that could make me the happiest man on Earth. I want him to ask me to marry him. I would jump into his arms in a frenzy of joy and kiss him. A kiss…that I initiated…wow.

I sat up and put on jeans and a t-shirt and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I set the food down, proudly. I had made pancakes cut in the shapes of hearts and eggs with bacon on the side. I looked at the clock. He should be waking up right…about…now.

Right on time. Usagi-san slowly walked down the stairs, holding his favorite Suzuki-san, as always. He sat Suzuki-san in a chair next to him and sat down. I smiled and sat across from him.

"Itadakimasu," he said, clapping his hands together.

"Itadakimasu~," I said after him.

He looked at his plate, "Wow, Misaki, did you notice these pancakes look like hearts?" I smiled, "Yep, I meant to do that." He looked at me then looked at his plate again, "It's cute," he said then starting eating his food.

"Soooo," I said, breaking the silence, "what are we going to do today? I've taken time off of my classes so I'll be free all day."

"Umm, ok," he started, "I'll do whatever you want to do today." He smiled at me and I blushed. "Yay, ok, so I thought we could go to the park, you know, just to have a peaceful walk; then we could go to the aquarium and then we could go to a fancy restaurant or something for dinner."

He looked at me and chuckled a bit, "Wow, you have quite a day planned for us. Yeah, that sounds great, let's do it."

"So, after breakfast then?"

"Yeah, ok."

I smiled and watched him finish eating then took the plates in the kitchen and began washing them. Usagi-san sat on the couch and began looking over one of his manuscripts. I finished washing and went to change my clothes. I put on fancy clothes…well, not super-fancy; just a polo shirt and a vest with jeans and a pair of converse.

Usagi-san was dressed in his usual attire; the whole shirt, vest, tie combo, but I'm not complaining, he looks good.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We drove to the park and had a nice, long walk. We laughed and held hands the entire time and every now and then we kissed gently on the lips. People stared but for the first time, I actually didn't care.

We went to the aquarium and saw all of these great fish. The colors amazed me and Usagi-san looked pretty amazed, as well. "Usagi-san?" I asked, looking at the silver-haired beauty, who was looking at the sharks. "Yeah?" He looked right back at me.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, totally, this is the best day ever."

"Good," I leaned my head on his shoulder and we finished watching the amazing aquatic creatures.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Usagi-san took us to a very expensive restaurant and got us a private room. I smiled; it was the exact room and restaurant we went to on our very first date.

We ordered our food and talked after we finished.

"So what do you want to do first when we get home?" I smiled and asked him.

He smirked and stared at me, "Well, considering the great day we've had today, I think you already know what we're going to do."

I blushed deeply and smiled, still anticipating giving him his presents and hoping for him to pop the big question. I know we can't get married here, in Japan, but we could go to New York or California in America.

He kissed me gently and we left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We got home and we entered the door. "Wait here, Usagi-san, I'll be right back."

I smiled and went into the bear room, where I had hid the presents for him. A few minutes later I came back holding both of the Suzuki-sans.

His eyes widened, "What's this for?" He asked.

I laughed and hit his shoulder, playfully, "You're so funny, and that's why I love you. Of course you know what this is for."

He smiled, clearly a fake one, "Yeah, o-of course, Misaki."

Oh, my God, don't tell me…

My smile faded, "Usagi-san…"

He looked at me with this puzzled face and I continued, "…d-don't tell me y-you f-forgot?" My eyes welled up with tears. He did…of course, he forgot our anniversary.

"No, no, I didn't forget…it's …well, it's umm…obviously…"

Now I was just pissed. I interrupted him, "You can't be serious, Usagi-san."

He looked around the room still stumbling over words and excuses.

"Oh, my God, Usagi-san! You are!" I threw the bears at him, "You disgust me!" I ran into my rarely-used bedroom, slammed the door and sobbed as I lay on the bed, punching the pillows. I knew it; I knew he wasn't serious about our relationship.

A few minutes later I grew tired and the last thing I heard was the front door close.

**A/N: Sooo that was the first chapter, review, please xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, so I'm sorry this took so long to upload…I lost my flash drive…it has my EVERYTHING on it…so yepperzz…anyway lol I was looking through most of the fanfics and I noticed most of them have Nowaki being like really kinky and wanting to have sex with Hiroki in different places…lol and Shinobu saying 'it's destiny' to everyone….that's wonderful~ I love it when he says that though…it cracks me up for some reason…so yeah one of the worst things I've noticed is people get 'your' and 'you're' mixed up…grr so I'll probably make a Junjou Romantica fanfic about that or something…I dunno…anywayyyyyy on with the story...oh yeah! I don't own Junjou Romantica, Shungiku Nakamura-sensei does xD**

Usami's POV

What was so special about today? I stood in the middle of the front room and watched as Misaki ran to his room, slamming the door.

I grabbed my coat and walked out of the front door. As I walked down the street I kept seeing Misaki's face in my head. His tears, his hurt. I felt awful. I kept walking then stopped when I remembered. Crap! It was our anniversary! Shit, I'm a terrible lover. I can't believe I forgot. We've been together for 6 years and I forgot!

I need a drink. I walked into a bar I used to go to, before I met Misaki, to sort out my thoughts over a glass of gin and tonic. I sat on the barstool and ordered my drink. The waiter was friendly. Her name is Yumi. She usually served me back when I came here like 3-6 times a week.

"So, Usagi-san, how are you?" She smiled at me, "I haven't seen you in like…6 years."

I sighed as I rattled the ice cubes in my glass, "Love issues," I took a sip, "You know, the usual."

Yumi nodded her head, "Still love what's-his-name? Takahiro?"

I shook my head, "No, I love his brother, Misaki. We've been together since the week after my last visit here. I figured out Takahiro was married that night. Worst feeling of my life, it was. Misaki knew I loved Takahiro. Misaki cried with me. That was the night of our first kiss."

Yumi smiled sweetly, "And lemme guess, you guys got together exactly 6 years ago? You forgot you guys' anniversary, didn't you?"

I nodded then took another swig of my drink, "Yep, how'd you guess? See? That's one of the things that amuse me about you; you always know what's going on with me."

She smiled, "Oh, I'm just awesome like that."

I chuckled a bit then looked around only to see a dark figure sitting at one of the booths in the corner of the bar. His head was down in his arms. He looked sad…and sort of wasted. I nodded toward the direction, "Who's that, Yumi?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, he just came here a few hours about muttering about his wife or something… maybe you should, y'know ," she wiped down the counter with a cold cloth, "make a new friend."

"Ehh, thought about it, I don't know, though." She stopped wiping the counter and looked at me, "Oh, c'mon, he was really down earlier. If anyone can make someone smile, it's definitely you, Akihiko-san." I smiled, "Thanks, Yumi, you're a great friend."

I set down my glass and walked over to the table. The man had his head in his arms. I could see a puddle of tears forming below his arms. I sat down next him. His hair was sort of a dark blue-ish type color…like Takahiro's. He wore a suit, like Takahiro does and the glasses sitting in front of him were the same as…Takahiro's.

I patted his shoulder, "Takahiro?" He looked up, his eyes read and puffy. He put his glasses on and sniffed, "Oh, hey, Usagi-san," sniffle, "What are you doing here?" I looked at him sympathetically, "I should be asking the same thing, Takahiro. Is everything thing alright?" He faked a smile, "Oh, yeah, everything is completely fine." He chuckled nervously and I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, I'm no detective but your eyes are really red and teary. No, offense, but you kind of look like a mess and Yumi told me you came in here muttering something about your wife. Is everything ok with Manami?"

He sighed in defeat, "No, she got angry with me…I don't remember why but she called me a baka and kicked me out of the house, saying I should find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"That's pretty terrible; you want a drink or something? It's on me."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure, thanks a lot, Usagi-san."

"No, problem," I called Yumi over to get us some drinks. We drank for about half an hour before Takahiro was more than a little drunk, and I was more than buzzed but not quite drunk, but after a few more drinks, I was completely wasted like Takahiro.

Takahiro laughed for about 5 minutes straight and I just looked at him. He stopped laughing and stared deep into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow, "Ya ok?"

He nodded, "Hm? Oh, y-" hiccup, "yeah, totally, I was just umm…looking at you and I uhh…wait…I forgot what I was gonna say...," he thought for a moment, hiccupping every now and then, "Oh yeah! Your eyes are pretty! They're all purple and stuff! It's really cool!"

I found myself blushing at that comment. I turned my head and took another sip of the Appletini (green apple martini) I had in my hand, "Uhhmm…th-thanks, Taka."

Takahiro drank the rest of his bourbon then turned my face toward him, studying it, "Y-you're ac-" hiccup, "actually pretty in general." I blushed again. Next thing I knew, Takahiro's lips were on mine. Whoa! What the fuck? I know I used to like him, but there are those key words: USED TO! Everything in my mind went blank. And if that wasn't enough, Takahiro pushed his tongue through my lips. Then what really gets me is that I closed my eyes, allowing his tongue to play with mine, then my own playing with his.

Takahiro slowly pulled back, looking into my eyes, intensely, playing with my tie, "Mmm," he started, "You're a good kisser. Let's continue this," he ran a hand through my hair, "in a hotel."

My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to push away but my mind got ahead of me and I answered, "Sure."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We got to the hotel room and I sat on the edge of the bed and Takahiro came up to me, sitting on my lap, taking off my tie then my shirt. He pushed my on my back and started kissing me deeply then kissing down to my neck. He traced a finger down my stomach then down to my belt buckle.

"May I?" He smirked.

I found myself smirking right back, "Go right ahead," I replied.

The very last thing I remember is Takahiro slowly pulling down my pants then my underwear saying, "I'm gonna make you feel good, Usagi-san."

**A/N: Oh, shit! Y'all didn't expect that, did y'all? Nope, but yup it happened because that's life…anyway review or Takahiro and Usagi-san will get together leaving Misaki alone :'( and we don't want that, do we? Nope, so review~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG, Hey, so sorry, this chapter took so fuckin' long *le sigh* I've been very busy and my Microsoft Word was being all screwy Dx. So, anyway, it's fixed and I should have more time to update…you guys seem to really enjoy this story…I'm glad. I'm still trying to work out a more stable updating schedule. x)**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica isn't mine.**

Usagi-san's POV:

I woke up to an arm lazily strung across my bare chest. "Mmm~ Misaki~" I kissed the hand and looked up, noticing I was in a hotel room. Hmm…I don't remember going on a date with Misaki and staying out so late we had to stay in a hotel…

I looked on the little side table next to the bed and there were glasses. Who's…? I looked at the glasses more closely. Wha…?

I thought for a minute. No…those can't be…I slowly turned to face the man lying next to me. Shit! It's Takahiro!

I stepped out of the bed, putting on my pants. I can't believe I actually…_did_ Takahiro. There are 4 things wrong with that:

1) He's married with a kid.  
>2) He's Misaki's brother.<p>

3) Misaki is my lover.

And

4) Takahiro is (possibly "was") my best friend.

I put on the rest of my clothes and flinched when I heard a stirring and a groan from Takahiro. I slowly turned around to look at him. He sat up, holding his hand to his head, "Ow, ow, ow, headache." Ah! Now's my chance to escape! I tipped-toed towards the door as Takahiro took his glasses and put them on, "Huh? Usagi-san, what are you doing in my room…" he looked around, "…okay, not my room…?"

I chuckled nervously and waved, "Ah, yes, hello, Taka. How are you on this fine morning?" He laughed a bit and waved back, "Hi, Usagi-san! Yeah, I'm pretty good, but I have this god-awful headache. Do you have any Tylenol or something?"

I shook my head, "Nope, no, I don't, so sorry. Well, Taka, I must take my leave now. You have a wonderful day."

He smiled and nodded, "Will do, Usagi-san." He paused for a moment, "Usagi-san?" I looked at him, "Mmhm? Yes, Taka?"

"Umm…why am I naked?"

I shrugged, "I uhh….I dunno. Look, Takahiro, I really must go now."

I walked towards the door only to be stopped once again by Takahiro, "Wait, no, Usagi-san!" Takahiro stoop up out of bed quickly, falling down immediately to the floor, rubbing his ass, "Ow, what? Usagi-san, this is kind of a strange and awkward question and I highly doubt you'd know the answer but…why does my behind hurt?"

Crap, I thought, Wedidgoalltheway. I scratched the back of my head, "…Because you just fell on the floor…?"

He nodded in understanding, "Ah, okay, see, now that makes sense." He put on his boxers and remained on the floor. He had his legs spread wide open with one hand placed on his inner thigh and the other hand paced gently on his stomach. I turned away.

He gasped, "Why am I so sticky?"

Shit…I didn't have an excuse for that, "Ummm….I…"

I looked at him and he looked right back at me, "…U-usagi-san…" I cringed a bit when I saw his face grow with realization, "Usagi-san….please tell me we didn't…you know…" he looked around as if confirming we were alone then whispered, "…have sex…"

"I…I don't…" I was drawing a blank.

He gasped, "Oh, my god, we did!" He panicked, his head placed on his head as he looked around, jittery, "What are we going to do, Usagi-san?! I'm married with a child and your girlfriend will be furious!"

Facepalm. "Taka, I don't have a girlfriend!"

He tilted his head, "Huh? Why not?" He queried. I looked around as I ran a hand through my silver hair, "Well, because…I don't really want one…"

He chuckled lightly, as if in disbelief, "Oh, wow, the 'Great Lord Usami-sensei' doesn't want a girlfriend? Oh, Usagi-san, you dog, you. I bet you're a total ladies' man and you just haven't found the right girl yet…don't worry, I'm sure Manami has some friends that would be just perfect for you. I'll ask her if she could set up a couple of blind dates. Any girl would want you."

I shook my head, "Nope, not interested, thanks anyway, Taka. And I'm not a ladies' man, by the way. I'm actually a-a….virgin with-"

Takahiro gasped and interrupted me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "For serious, Usagi-san?! Oh, I thought you had tons of girlfriends in high school. And now you're telling me you've never, ever, ever had sex? Oh, dear, you poor thing, then that means your first time was with me. A man," he sighed and sat on the edge of the hotel bed, "Oh, well, now I feel just awful. I'm terribly sorry, Usagi-san."

I looked at him, "Umm…no, Takahiro, you didn't let me finish…I'm a virgin with girls. I've had sex plenty of times but with…err…"

Takahiro's eyes widened, "So…you've done this with other m-men…? …You're gay…?"

I nodded, "Yeah…you could say that, I suppose…"

He looked at me closely, "Does Misaki know? I don't think he's ever been friends with-or even met, for that matter-a gay person…"

I directed my gaze away from Taka, "Y-yeah…Misaki knows."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, well, that's good. He's pretty accepting, I'm sure. How did he react when you told him?"

"Well, I didn't exactly…tell him…directly…"

Takahiro placed a hand on his mouth, "Oh, my, so then how did he find out? Did he see you bring home another man? Did he see a man walk out of your room one morning, perhaps? Did someone who already knows tell him?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm afraid none of those are correct."

He tilted his head, "Then how does he know?"

I took a deep breath, "W-well…Misaki and I are….lovers…"

_SMACK!_

**A/N: Kk, okay, so that was chapter 3 after like (what feels like) 18 years. Again, so super, duper, totally, terribly sorry this took 6 months. Dx ! Don't kill me, please. **

**I really appreciate everyone who likes this story. I couldn't ever do this without you guys' support. I'm having a contest sort of…thing. Anyone who can message me a good plot for my next Junjou Romantica fanfic (not this one) but does not want to write and/or publish it, just message me, I'll add my own little twist and that will be my next fanfic dedicated completely to you. **

**Look out for chapter 4 of Junjou Forgiveness. COMING SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI! Hello, everyone! Remember me? Probably not...it's been around two years since I've updated this story. I was about to give up when I came on here and saw A LOT of people like this story...sheesh...anyway...here you guys go after 2 YEARS! Junjou Forgiveness: Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica **

Usagi's POV

I groaned and sat up in a slight daze from the hard hit Takahiro had just dished out to me. "T-takahiro," was all I could muster out, having a slight illusion of the iron taste of blood yet blood ceased to exist.

"I can't believe you're dating my younger brother, Usagi-san...what are you thinking?! He's young and even younger at heart!" He belted out in a semi-rage, pacing the floor as he did so. "What in the _world _made you think this was a good idea?! And your publicity...what of your publicity, Usagi-san? How does the media react to you being gay _and_ one of the top authors in the world?" He held out his hands for emphasis on 'top authors'.

I stood up in an unrelenting balance and straightened myself out, "The media?" I questioned in slight amusement, "Oh no, they don't know abut my sexual orientation and I doubt they'll ever know; or at least, not anytime soon."

"Understandable," Takahiro nodded a bit, soon finding the rest of his own clothes and putting them on, "Still, though...I can't believe you and my little brother are lovers. It's not unfathomable but still...I think you get what I mean.."

"Yes, I do," I looked at him with sort of a saddened expression, "Are you still my friend though?" I asked, not sure if I could be able to handle Takahiro hating me even though I didn't love him as I used to. I love him as a friend though; almost brother-like...that is, far away from how I feel about Haruhiko.

He looked back at me with sort of a look of disbelief, "Of course, Usagi-san. We'll always be friends. Although...I do have an obligation to protect Misaki. He is my little brother after all and I cannot stand to see him hurt but I doubt you'll ever hurt him. You're a very good man."

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief, " Thank you, Takahiro. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Misaki's POV

"BAKA Usagi-san!" I cried out, still unbelievably upset at that idiot rabbit. I threw Suzuki-san across the room and growled, my eyes laced with angry tears. I can't believe he forgot...6 years of him being there for me and vice versa yet he still forgot. Speaking of that idiot...where is he..? I would've expected him to be home by now with some ridiculously over-priced consolation gift. Maybe he's in his study, depressed.

I stood up and walked out of the room and to the study not two doors down.

"Usagi-san?" I called out through the door, lightly knocking on it with the edges of my knuckles, "Are you in there?"

I took the liberty and walking in anyway and furrowed my eyebrows at the emptiness of the room, his laptop closed and the room was in the same state we had left it in yesterday.

"Maybe he's on the couch," I said hopefully to myself.

I sauntered down the metal steps of the stairs and glared when I saw a lump under a blanket on the couch, "Baka Usagi-san!" I exclaimed, rushing to the couch, "You have some serious explaining to do, you idiot! How dare you-" I stopped mid-rage as I pulled the blanket off only to reveal an idle Suzuki-san.

He wasn't in the house...I finally realized...and he never came home last night.

"Where could he possibly be..?" He tapped my foot worriedly and thought.

"Could he be in trouble..? Maybe he got mugged..." my eyes just teared up at the thought.

I grabbed my jacket and rushed out of the condo, "Usagi-san! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed to myself in a shaky voice as I rushed down the streets of Tokyo.

**A/N: Wellp...there you go, my sweet little gumdrops. I know it probably wasn't very good but I tried the best I could...gimme a break..**

**Anyways...! Chapter 5 of Junjou Forgiveness COMING SOON**


End file.
